Flexible support arms for heavy objects are generally well-known. Many are adapted with a base for temporarily or permanent mounting to a fixed surface and a mounting platforms for securely supporting different heavy objects such as a lap-top computer. Many known support arms are based upon a readily flexible stalk within a retaining sheath. One example of such a flexible support arm is disclosed by Sheppard, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,174, FLEXIBLE MOUNT FOR MOBILE APPARATUS, as a helical coil of heavy gauge spring wire with a filler strip of elastomeric material helically wound about the exterior of the coil spring and in space between turns of the coil, the whole within a retaining sheath formed of a continuous strip of vinyl tape. The degree of flex and the resistance to flex of the stalk is determined by a combination of the gauge of the coil spring wire, the spacing between adjacent turns of the coil, the composition and density of the elastomeric material used for the filler strip and, by the thickness of the strip of vinyl tape and the pressure with which it is wound.
Another version of the readily flexible stalk within a retaining sheath is disclosed by Simons in U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,459, BABY-BOTTLE HOLDER, that is formed from bundle of flexible non-resilient metal wires retained inside a flexible conduit made from a spiral-wound metal strip. The conduit and the wires can be bent and the arm will remain in the position to which it is bent. Ghazizadeh taught the use of this same flexible support arm in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,189, BABY BOTTLE HOLDER. 
While effective for their intended purpose, the type of flexible support arms having a flexible stalk within a retaining sheath are complex and expensive to manufacture while being limited in the weight of the load they can support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,910, FLEXIBLE SUPPORT ARM FOR SUPPORTING OBJECTS, Richter teaches another type of flexible support arm having a permanently bendable aluminum rod extending between a mounting base and a mounting plate and covered by an elastically flexible plastic tube. As taught by Richter, this type of flexible support arm is overly complex and expensive to manufacture and the weight of the load it can support is limited by the aluminum material used in the permanently bendable support rod.
Other flexible support arms are also currently known. However, current flexible support arms are both overly complex and expensive to manufacture, and are limited in the weight of the load they can support.